


Makna Cinta

by Nanasrbf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beneran fluff, Fluff, Fotografer!sakusa, Lokal500, M/M, SakuAtsu, Sakusa bucin, dibuat untuk event lokal500, sakuatsu fluff agenda, skats
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi suka memotret apapun dan siapapun. Pertemuannya dengan Atsumu membuatnya sadar bahwa Atsumu tidak hanya mencuri atensi bidikan kamera, tetapi juga mencuri hatinya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Makna Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu merupakan komik yang diilustrasikan dan milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfik ini.  
> Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk meramaikan event #Lokal500. Terima kasih kepada Jun yang sudah mengadakan acara ini.  
> Semoga bisa dinikmati!

Miya Atsumu selalu menjadi hal menarik bagi Sakusa Kiyoomi. Ruangan gelap tempatnya mencetak foto-foto selalu diisi gambaran Atsumu dalam berbagai ekspresi. Salah satu potret favoritnya adalah Atsumu yang menatap kamera sambil tertawa. Menariknya, dalam gambaran yang ia potret, tidak hanya bibir Atsumu yang menciptakan senyuman lebar, tetapi matanya ikut melengkung seakan berkata bahwa ia sedang bahagia. Hal itu membuat Kiyoomi mengingat pertemuan mereka yang terkesan tidak baik-baik saja, tidak jarang malah membuat Kiyoomi tertawa, sekaligus bernostalgia.

“ _Kamu ngapain foto-foto aku? Penguntit ya? Ganteng-ganteng kok penguntit.”_

Satu foto pertama menjadi cerita awal pertama berjumpa. Sebuah potret seorang pemuda dengan ekspresi terkejut sembari menggigit roti bungkusan. Kiyoomi paham benar bagaimana paniknya Atsumu ketika memergokinya yang tidak sengaja membidik kamera. Atsumu yang naik pitam hampir melemparkan sepatu ke kamera jika saja Kiyoomi tidak cepat-cepat membantah tuduhan Atsumu.

Beralih pada potret kedua, ia temukan gambaran dua pemuda berwajah sama yang beradu panco di tengah keramaian. Pada hari itu, Kiyoomi yang sedang senggang ingin menikmati secangkir kopi di cafe milik salah satu kenalan. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika sampai adalah segerombolan laki-laki dengan jaket bertuliskan ‘Inarizaki’ tengah mengelilingi dua pemuda yang beradu panco di tengah ruangan. Suara ribut tidak dipermasalahkan mengingat pada saat itu pelayannya saja juga turut ikut mendukung siapa yang akan menang. Kiyoomi melihat dari sela-sela kerumunan, lalu ia mendapati pemuda yang hampir melemparinya dengan sepatu beberapa waktu silam. Kiyoomi dengan kameranya, membidik wajah yang ‘kalah’ dan mengaguminya ketika foto itu tergantung di kamar gelap.

Pada gambar ketiga, sebelum ia sempat meraihnya, sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya erat. Kiyoomi tidak mendengar adanya langkah kaki, atau mungkin karena terlalu konsentrasi mengagumi sampai objek dalam foto ini harus berkata “Omi!”

Kiyoomi membalikkan tubuh tanpa melepas pegangan di pinggang, kemudian dilihatnya Atsumu yang masih mengantuk semakin menenggelamkan kepala di dadanya. Ia tidak sempat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul berapa, hingga Atsumu datang ke ruang gelap dan bergumam lucu mengenai Kiyoomi yang lebih suka bermalam bersama foto-foto di ruang gelap dibanding memeluknya.

“Memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa?”

“Sudah mau jam empat subuh, Omi! Bisa tidak kalau sudah di ruang gelap gini tuh inget waktu?”

Kiyoomi menggeleng dan menjawil hidung Atsumu gemas. “Mana bisa? Foto-foto disini bagus semua jadi ga sadar.”

“Foto apaan sih?” Atsumu yang kesal melihat foto-foto yang tergantung. Ada jeda sebelum ia menatap Kiyoomi yang menaikkan alisnya menggoda. “Bagus, kan?”

“Diam!”

“Ahahaha..”

Kiyoomi tidak melepaskan pelukan, kini ia menunjukkan salah satu potret favoritnya yang kedua. Sebuah potret tentang keduanya yang saling menatap; tepatnya Kiyoomi yang mendengarkan Atsumu bercerita. Gambarnya diambil secara diam-diam ketika habis makan malam di apartemen Kiyoomi. Saat sadar akan suara bidikan kamera, Atsumu menatap kesal pada Kiyoomi yang tertawa puas melihat hasil potret asalnya.

Bagi Kiyoomi, Atsumu tidak hanya sekadar objek foto yang dikagumi. Atsumu lebih dari orang yang hadir untuk melengkapi, tetapi juga membawa arti Kiyoomi bisa mencintai dan dicintai. Maka dari itu, potret berikutnya adalah ketika Atsumu memamerkan cincinnya ke kamera sembari berkata “Aku akhirnya akan menikah.”

Atsumunya, Cintanya, kekasihnya. Potret nyata sekaligus rumah untuk Kiyoomi kembali pulang.


End file.
